the truth of despair
by alexicia the light of destiny
Summary: Naoki uzumaki was a bounty hunter and a good one at that she always got her target and her next target was her mother Naruto Uzumaki who she's not seen since she was young and she was definitely not letting this one get away will inner demons and a dark past come back to get in the way (Narutoxsasuke will come along)
1. Chapter 1

Fire. That's all what I remembered when my town was destroyed; fire and the smell of death. I don't remember much except that and what happen afterwards, that part was what I would have loved to forget more than anything. The smell was so inflamed in my nose, it made it so I can smell death only more then half a mile away now. People thought the senseless killing and chaos would end after the great ninja war had ended.

They were wrong.

So many people died that day and there were barely any survivors. I guess it helps with my job too, hunting down criminals, sometimes they leave or bring a dead body with them. And I know what you're thinking now, I'm not a cop, or a solider, or an Anbu, or a ninja for that matter. Just the opposite: I'm a bounty hunter. I've been one since I was 14 and I'd say I'm pretty good at my job.

I did want to be a police officer when I was younger, but I learned at a young age that even in an agency with good people who want to do what's right and bring justice, there will always be one corrupted evil bastard. Not many girls wanted to be a police officer where I'm from. Well, I wasn't most girls. I was the girl that wore pants instead of skirts, who had more guy friends than girl friends and preferred to get dirty and rough housed. But I learned the hard way what authority and the law can be really like. That's why I work alone; but sometimes I will partner up or trade information if the situation requires it.

That doesn't mean all my interesting friends and so-called acquaintances are angels...well, I'm no angel either, I'd chuckle to myself. I'm so messed up to be considered as anything but holy or a saint. Not only that, but I'm an alcoholic—well semi-recovering alcoholic and not to mention I'm only 18. Funny, right? Sakura, one of my friends, says it's because of survivor's guilt, I drink to punish myself or forget. Well it does help sometimes for that problem, but mostly it just makes me feel better. She also thinks I'm going to be the death of her one day.

Maybe beating the crap out of me will knock some sense into me or something like that, what do you think? But no matter how hard I try, I can never forget that day...for that day I lost my home, I lost my friends, I lost someone I loved, and even some who gave me the scars on my back.

My name is Naoki Uzumaki, and no, I'm not a boy, don't let the name fool you. Blame my mom, he named me. I don't know why, I guess he thought I was going to be a boy and was too lazy to change it; and yes, I said 'he' for my mom. You see, my mom isn't really normal from what Sakura says but I never really knew my mother who left me when I was only 3. But right now, he's my next bounty, my own personal bounty to be honest and right now I'm heading to the place he and Sakura grew up: Konoha.

From what heard, it's a place were Ninjutsu is practiced. Even though Sakura and my mom apparently have it, I have no knowledge of it whatsoever. My town made it forbidden and they definitely weren't involved with the wars the came with it. They really weren't into making little kids into murderers. Even though I don't have this Ninja mumbo-jumbo stuff, I know how to fight and I fight hard and good and I can tell you one thing: I always get my bounty.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in bar, the third one I've been in today. I promised Sakura I would try to keep down the drinking while I'm working, but temptation got the best of me. I don't know why she's so worried, it's not like it's affected my way working before. Well it's not like she likes my work any better anyways. She says either my job or my drinking is going to kill me one day or I'm going to be the death of her because of her worrying. I love Sakura, I really do, but I don't know what she's worried about; I'm alive, am I not? Then again, I guess it's a god mothers job to worry. I'm practicality laying on the bar waiting for next drink.

"Hey bartender where's my sake?" I yelled, rubbing my eyes. The bartender rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't you think you have had enough? You've had 6 of them already" He told me. God I hate it when they do this. If you don't want people to drink too much, don't be a bartender and quit nagging at people. Seriously, you're just as bad as Sakura I don't need two of them.

"Hey I'm paying you, right?" I asked nonchalantly. He shook his head and started pouring me a cup. "Leave the bottle"

"You're hopeless." He mumbled as he walked away.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know!" I yelled back at him. "Why don't you tell everybody I'm drunk while you're at it—oh wait everybody here is drunk." I said sarcastically, leaning back in my chair and taking a drink.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't be like that."

"Please let me go, I have to serve the other customers" I turned my head around to see a dumb ass drunk trying to molest a waitress.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't be like that. Why don't you give me a kiss?"

"Please don't." She said and pushed him away, which made him mad.

"You slut." He growled and punched her in the face, leaving her whimpering on the floor. Okay, now I'm mad. I threw my glass on the floor and walked over to him.

"Hey, dumb ass!" I called. He turned to look at me. "I'm on my break right now and I haven't had one in very long time so would you please get the fuck out?!" He then chuckled and walked over to me.

"Oh really? What are you going to do if I don't, sweetheart?" He asked smugly as he took a loose strand of my hair. I grab his finger twist it all the way around and lift it high up in the air and he wailed in pain.

"You bitch." He grunted.

"I've been called worse." I dragged him by his finger outside, him whimpering along the way. I opened the door and threw him out. Just as I was turning, he charged at me. I took the back of my sword and whacked him on the head and he went down. God, guys like these make it hard for me to retire. I was frustrated so I went back to my seat and ordered another drink. The waitress comes up to me, bowing her head

"Thank you for helping me." She thanked.

"Don't worry about it, he was annoying me anyways." I take a look at her. I can see why she was being molested. She was really pretty she had peach skin with long, shiny, wavy brown hair that matched her eyes and curves that made fit that made her fit her barmaid uniform perfectly; but that doesn't mean she should be molested. Ever. Me on the other hand, I have long, greasy blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail with my green top and black pants and my dark leather brown boots with my mom's jacket.

"Is there anyway I can repay you?" Her question made me snap back to reality.

"Yeah, do you know if there's any transportation that's going to Konoha?" She blinked at the question.

"Um yes, there's a trader that's leaving tonight. Why would you want-"

"Thanks." I cut her off. I left the bill on the table, "keep the change." I said as I walked out the door, leaving her dumbfounded.


	3. some welcoming

Well this is the really second chapter sorry if I made it look like it before :( well tell me what you think

Miss were here" I woke up in a ugh and turned over to look at him " ugh what time is it " I said as I rubbed my eyes "it's 9am " the man said now I remember I asked this man to drop me off at Konoha cause it was near his route for trade Man I hate hang overs. "You know miss it makes me wonder why do want to go to Konoha in the first place? No ones really entered there since after the great war" he said as I came up to the front of the wagon with him. " Are looking to become a citizen" " not really" I said quietly. I jumped out of the wagon and gave the man some money and started to walk towards the gate.

So this is were your from mom, pretty big. I took out a smoke and popped it in my mouth. Before I could slam on the door some answered " State your name and your reason for wanting to enter our country man said boy that was fast "Naoki Uzumaki I'm a traveler" the man was quiet for a minute. " why are you carrying a sword" " um I don't maybe cause I'm a young girl who travels alone from town to town and goes through dark forests and deserts that have freaks and bandits," and you ask me why I carry it" I say sarcastically I feel the man was standing dumb folded by what I just said I was trying to hold in my smirk " go straight to the hokage tower and she will decide if you can gain a pass" he said recovered quickly the gates opened" don't try anything or else the anbu will deal with you" well this is going to be interesting ,I walked in.

" did you hear what she said Kotetsu" he still looking at her going in "yes I heard her" Her last name it's the same as him, you don't think-" I don't know" he cut him off" but let's see what happens" She's the spitting image of him".


	4. Kabuto

My hair was in my face and I was sweating like hell as I held the broken bottle in my hand with a crazed look in my eye. I was just jumped by a recent target just as I was exiting the bar and my target had bounty on his head of 1,000,000 yen. There is good reason why I'm wary of this target. Usually my targets don't really bother me, in fact, I never really have a problem with them; but the fact is, this guy knew I was coming after him, he knew I was going to be in this bar and he knew what my next move was and not only that, but he is a war criminal named Kabuto Yakushi, yeah I'm damn well putting guard up! This bastard is beyond dangerous and I don't know how to use Ninjutsu. Don't get me wrong I've captured people who have used Ninjutsu before, it's a bit of challenge but I always get them. But this guy on the other hand freaks me out. Not only by his appearance, which looks like he took some lizard skin and wrapped it around his body, but his presence really scares me too. And I don't get freaked out easily. The picture I have of him looks like long before whatever happened to him. What kind of shit does this guy get into? I've been fighting this guy for the 30 minutes and I'm already tired out and that takes a lot for me, I knew I shouldn't have left my sword at the inn! The bastard hasn't really hurt me, just a couple scratches here and there and some bruising. I have feeling he's going easy on me, but why?

"I'm impressed you've made it this long." He said and smirked. "Not many people last this long when I'm not even trying."

"Well, what can I say? I don't give up and I don't like losing." I said with a huff. He chuckled in response.

"Yes I can see that, but it doesn't look like you have much strength left." Quietly, I've been breaking some little shards of glass from my bottle without him noticing, cutting my fingers in the process; but it doesn't really bother me, I been through worse.

"That may be true, but I still a have a few tricks up my sleeve." Next thing he knows, I throw a glass shard into his knee. He leans over a bit in pain, but gains posture when I throw the other pieces into his arm and shoulder. Then, I charge at him and tackle him to the ground and put the rest of the broken bottle up to his neck. "What you do know, my adrenaline kicked in." He started laughing, which confused me greatly.

"I would suspect nothing less from you, you are your mother's daughter." Okay. Now I want this guy talking.

"What do you about my mother?" I pressed the bottle closer to his neck.

"You know that won't kill me." He said with a grin.

"Perhaps not, but it will still hurt. Besides, I'm not a mass murderer like you, now answer my question: how do you know my mother?" I was really starting to get angry. I wanted answers.

"I've known your mother for a long time, he...inspired me to become what I am." I could have sworn he smiled fondly at that.

"I doubt my mother liked you very much."

"Haha, oh he didn't. I used to make him angry all the time—and I mean really angry. And I should probably tell you I'm the one who asked you to capture me." Okay, now I was really shocked.

"And why would you do that. If I recall correctly, people been hunting you down for years." I thought it was too easy to find him so effortlessly.

"Because I have something to tell you. Your mother's still alive." My eyes widen with shock at the information I just received.

"Don't you dare fuck with me." I said with a low growl.

"I'm telling the truth." The next thing I knew, he's out from under me and behind me. I turn around and he throws something at me. I catch it and take a look at it. It was a photo of my mom and it looked like he entered the fire country border.

"Why are you telling me this, in fact, why are you showing me this?"

"I'm looking for him too, and I know you're good at what you do. Your mother being the target will just make you work harder. We will be in touch." The next thing I knew, he was gone. My mom was alive, why would dad...Sakura...why would he lie to me...? Oh yes, he was right about one thing: I'm going to look for him and I won't stop until I do.

End of flashback

Now I'm here in Konoha to find my answers. But first, I need to get the approval of the Hokage. How hard can that be?


	5. Author note

Hey guys I don't think many people like my story I mean its been up for awhile and haven't got reviews favs nothing I going to ask my beta to help me see what she can I hope we can makes changes so u guys will like it


End file.
